Choices
by Blue Flame Burn
Summary: Integra finally dealt with the choice.


Disclaimers: Hellsing is property of its owner/s.  
  
Author's Note: I am still undecided with what to do with False Prophesy, so consider this a time-out. This is another one-shot work. Pardon if this work comes out cerebral.  
  
This goes out to someone. I hope we don't ever regret the choices we made.  
  
Choices by Blue Flame Burn  
  
The expanse of Integra Hellsing's office glowed with the light of the chandeliers hung above like glowing lilies fixed at the ceiling. Darkness has fallen over the whole of Hellsing mansion. Integra sat on her chair facing the wide windows of her office. She was all by her lonesome, smoked her slim cigars and stared at the full bright moon in the middle of the countless sparking stars. The soundlessness was broken only by her breathing as she puffed and exhaled, savoring the bitter sweet taste of her smokes.  
  
"Such a lovely evening."  
  
"Alucard."  
  
Integra found Alucard's "grand" stealthy entrances and intrusions to her quiet time and privacy amusing. Vampires loved the element of surprise. She did too. Alucard stood just behind Integra's chair.  
  
"Look at the moon, such ethereal an object, drowning the twinkling of all the stars with its soft dim glow," Alucard said.  
  
"That's the way it is."  
  
"Don't you humans always associate the full bright moon with us?"  
  
"You are creatures of the dark and the moon signifies the night. Look at it, as you said, so powerful and dominating in the night sky."  
  
"So is that what we are? Rulers of the night?" Alucard let out a stifled laugh.  
  
Integra shot a look up at Alucard's tall figure, clad in red, topped with a wide brimmed scarlet hat. Her eyes went back at the obscure landscape outside. She smiled.  
  
"Isn't it what you are? Hidden in the morning sun but as the light fades and stars show up one by one, you reign over the earth. As we humans recline to sleep and in our slumber be vulnerable, you feast upon us."  
  
"You create your own demons."  
  
"But isn't that what vampires are? Demons? Demons waiting to prey on man's essence."  
  
Alucard smirked, amused by Integra's wit.  
  
"But to you do we exist?" Alucard asked in retort. "You tend to define things here in only two sides - the living and the dead. But what about the undead? How many of the billions that walk upon your world know of us?"  
  
"That defines the few of us who know."  
  
"You view us as rulers of the night and yet you keep billions in the dark." "What use is it for them to know of your kind?"  
  
"Us? Vampires? What many of your writers glamorized as blood-sucking essence thieves waiting for a helpless prey to fall into our hands and us to hand them their demise? You make fun of us. But in the reality of the night, who makes fun of whom?"  
  
"That answers your question then. Who laughs at our helplessness? Who has every power within them to bite our necks, turn us to ghouls or if blessed by them, be elevated to their level?" You, of course." Integra exhaled thin wisps of smoke.  
  
"Shouldn't you be proud of yourself?" Alucard inquired.  
  
Integra swiveled her chair and faced Alucard.  
  
"Proud?" Integra asked with an eyebrow raised. She pressed down on her cigar stub on the ashtray, extinguishing its soft red glow. She swiveled her chair back to face the windows again. She knew it. Alucard was teasing her again. He was tempting her again. Sometimes she hated these kinds of talks with Alucard. She seemed so fragile, week. vulnerable.  
  
"Yes, of yourself, ruler of the House of Hellsing, the leader of the vampire slaying institution in the whole of England. You rule over our slayers. Doesn't that put you above us?"  
  
"You amuse me." Integra answered with a smile.  
  
"And you are my master."  
  
Integra knew of Alucard's point. Hellsing does safeguard mankind from vampires. And two of them, Celas and perhaps the strongest of all, Alucard served her. But also she knew that this was circumstance. It is hap working in its most inexplicable ways.  
  
Alucard was her slave only because her blood accidentally fed this dormant monster. She knew of Alucard's power. She knew that it was more of human rooted bond of word and blood that bound them together. Had it not for Alucard's old-fashioned chivalry, he would have had all the luxury and freedom of biting her neck. Yet a question plagued her mind ever since she was young. Had her fascination with Alucard's kind a reflection of her desire to be one of them?  
  
"Alucard, you jest. You know you are perhaps the most powerful vampire to walk this earth and yet you consider a mere mortal as your master."  
  
"It was a matter of choice not of circumstance." Alucard curtly replied.  
  
"What stops you then from turning me into your prey? Choices can be changed."  
  
Alucard did not reply. He moved his gloved hand and reached over the looming backrest of Integra's chair. His fingers gently tucked strands of Integra's long hair behind her ear. Slowly, his fingers moved down and gently traced a line from the base of her ear down to her jugular and rested them there.  
  
"It is your choice, not mine," Alucard said. "I sense your heart beating faster. Scared, master?" lucard asked in such a teasing manner.  
  
Integra closed her eyes. Her heart seemed to beat faster. She felt Alucard's finger still on her jugular. She knew he felt her fear. She was Alucard's prey ever since and true enough her choice was only what keeps Alucard from making her his slave.  
  
She stood up and faced Alucard. Her eyes met his, her pulse rising at each passing second. She moved her hand and grabbed Alucard's hand that rested on her neck. Her fingers wrapped around his and gently lowered it down. Her eyes never strayed from his. Her hand fell down, but still, she held Alucard's hand in hers. Alucard smiled. His head moved closer towards Integra's neck.  
  
The moon shone brightly in the sky. Its pale and soft light made its way into Integra's office. There, that night stood the master and the slave. 


End file.
